Witch Hunt
by Ice.the.Queen
Summary: Another Severus Snape story... If i wrote about the story here I would give it away, so if ya wanna find out read it!! PG 13 for language. Enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok I know what ya'll are thinking, another Severus Snape story... But this one you might just like. I've discovered a soft spot for him and .... meh its really easy to write with him... It's my little brand of, well... my stories! hehehe... Well do enjoy!!  
  
  
Witch Hunt  
  
"Severus.... Serverus please help me!" Called a voice. 16 year old Severus crouched down so as not to be seen.  
"Severus, they're hurting me, Severus please help me!" the voive pleaded.  
"Get out of my head, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Severus yelled as he tried to cover his ears.  
"You have to help me Severus. Please before its to late."  
But Severus knew it was to late, to late to save her, to late to save the others, when would it end? Why was it happening?  
"STOP, Just STOP!" he yelled again trying to shut the horrible image out, the image of a witch on fire.   
Why was he having these images? How did she know his name? He knew this haden't happened when he was alive, why was he picturing it crystle clear?  
"Stop, please stop," Severus sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Severus I need your help," she called again.  
  
Severus awoke with a start, covered in sweat. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to makesure he was a wake.  
"Ow," he muttered thankfully, knowing he was really awake.  
"Severus, are you ok?" A voice called out from the darkness. Severus took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, mind your own business," Severus called a little to harshly.  
Soon he heard the boy fall back to sleep and got up out of his bed and slowley crept down to the Slytherin common room. No on was awake at this time of night and Severus poked the dying embers of the fire with a stick that lay next to the fire.  
He sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs and began to think.  
'What the hell is going on?' he asked himself trying to understand why he was having these images so vividly when he know for a fact that he hadn't seen anything of the like in his life.   
He placed his head in heis hands trying to sort out every thing going on in his head. Hell, he didn't even know the girl that was calling out his name... or did he?  
He tried to picture her now, she had long honey blond hair. But that was all he could remember, for now that the dream was gone, he couldn't see anything from it very clearly.  
'What's going on?' he asked himself trying to think. Who was she? How did she know his name? What did she want from him? What was happening to her? The questions swam around his head as he tried to think of answers to even just one of them. But he couldn't, not a logical answer anyways. Before long Severus fell asleep in the chair, unknowing of what he was going to see.   
  
Before long Severus was in the perfect dreaming state and it wasn't long before he heard her cries again.  
"Severus, please you have to help me!" the girls voice called out, he could hear the fear in her voice. Severus stood up to look at her better and see if he had ever seen her in his life.  
Long honey blond hair framed a heart shaped face. He couldn't make out her eye colour, it was to dark.   
"Please Severus, please!" she called out. suddenly her face turned white and she called for him again, he knew he heard fear that time. Severus looked in the direction she had looked and saw a man holding a torch, followed by others. Severus looked back at the girl and noticed for the first time the hay that was piled at her feet, and noticed too, that her arms were behind her back, probably tied to the stake he could see rising up from behind her.  
"Severus please help me!" her voice rang out, full of fear.  
"Quiet you," the man with the torch said.  
"Susannah Snape, you have been accused of Witch Craft, tonight you burn for your unholy sins. If you beg The Lord for mercy, you will recive it and your death will be a quick and painless one, if not may you burn in the firey pits of Hell," the man said. Severus looked at his clothing and robes and thought he was probably the minister.  
Susannah spat at the minister, and the crowd booed as Severus thought about his ancestors trying to remember a Susannah, but couldn't.  
"Burn in Hell you spawn of Satan!" cried a woman from the crowd.  
Susannah held her head up high as the torch was brought lower to the hay.  
"NOOOOO!" the scream tore from Severus' mouth as the hay was lit.  
"Severus, wake up!" called a voice from outside his dream, he could feel that he was being shaked.  
"Severus, come on wake up!" the voice called again.   
The girl, the fire and the crowd vanished as Severus awoke with a start.   
  
  
DumDumDUM!!! Oh No! It's a cliffy!! What's going to happen?? More comming soon!!!  
Disclaimer: The writine goddess J.K.R owns every thing Harry Potter. I do own this story, and Susannah Snape, but the name Snape belongs to J.K.R in the first place...  
©Haruko Blue 


	2. New Faces

Severus sat there gasping for breath trying to move the images from his mind.  
"Someone go get Prof. Rohdelle," someone said to the right of Severus.  
"Don't bother, I'm fine," he growled.  
"Severus, we all heard you, Rohdelle probably heard you too, hell, the whole castle probably heard you!" Ezra Stelpa said looking at Severus. Severus looked at Ezra, then to the people who stood around him nodding in agreement.  
"Severus, what was happening?" Ezra asked pure concern writen all over the Syltherin's face.  
Severus look at his "friend" with confusion writen on his face.  
"Why do you care?" Severus finally asked bitterly,  
"Why do any of you care?" he yelled.  
"Severus, quiet down now, you'll wake the whole castle," said a voice to thier left. All the Syltherins looked over to see the Syltherin head of House, Prof. Rohdelle.  
"What is going on in here?" another voice asked, comming into the common room.  
It was none other then Prof. Wesburton, Head Master of Hogwarts.  
"Will someone please tell me why all of you are up at this hour?" Wesburton asked looking at each of the students.  
"Well you see Prof. Wesburton sir, Severus woke us all up screaming his fool head off," Ezra began.  
"Shut up, Stelpa." Severus said looking at each of the Professors.  
"Severus, is this true?" Professor Rohdelle asked, her expresson confused.  
Severus glared at Ezra before mumbling yes to the professors.  
"Alright then, all of you off to bed, but Severus, we would like to talk to you for a moment." Wesburton said as all the Syltherin students went back up to their rooms for the last hours sleep of the night.  
Wesburton and Rohdelle took Severus back to Rohdelle's classroom, Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
"Severus, would you kindly tell us what went on tonight?" Wesburton asked settling himself in one of the desk chairs. His long brown hair hung over the back and his green eyes looked tired.  
Severus looked at both teachers, but kept quiet.  
"Alright then, you can go back up to bed Severus," Wesburton said getting up. Severus looked confused.  
"But I didn't say anything," he started.  
"You will tell us when you are ready, go back to bed now," Wesburton said leaving the room. Severus got up and followed him out the door, with Rohdelle right behind him.  
"Go back to sleep Severus, you can speak with me in the morning if you feel up to it." Rohdelle said as she went into her rooms. Severus made his way back to his room, mumbling the password to the sleeping portrait. He climbed back into his bed, but didn't sleep.   
Severus tried to stay awake for the last hour of sleep, but failed. He was so tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open for long and soon he had drifted of to sleep.  
Severus's body betrayed him and fell lovingly into the deep comfort sleep brought, but his mind tried to fight it.   
'I can't sleep now,' he thought as his subconscious took over.  
His mind drifted from one thought to the next, never once picturing Susannah in his mind.   
It wasn't until his mind gave up fighting that he saw her. But something was different. She wasn't wearing the rags he had seen her in, but a dress of light blue, matching her eyes as they twinkled in the sunlight. She was walking in the company of several young boys wearing weird clothing. Pants that came down to mid-calf, and socks meeting their pants. Weird shoes with a heel on them. Their shirts were all off white in colour and they looked very baggy. All of their clothing, Susannah's included, looked very worn, and in need of repair.  
Severus looked around and saw lots of people walking around the little square. He could see a church made of wood, and not stone, and several other buildings made of wood aswell. Severus continued looking around untill someone bumped into him.  
"Watch were you're going," the person said and continued on their way.  
Severus watched the man walk towards the church, carrying a barrel of something unknown.  
'How did I feel that?' Severus asked himself. He pinched his left arm and jumped.  
"If I felt that I'm awake," Severussaid aloud.  
"Of course you're awake. You wouldn't be out here in your clothing if you were alseep now would you?" a sweet voice asked from behind him. He turned to see Susannah, the girl from his dream, smiling at him and not in the company of the boys that he had seen her with eairler.  
"I'm Susannah Snape. My family moved here before I was born, to start a new life away from England," Susannah said eyeing Severus.  
"You must be new to the village, for I have never seen you before," she continued.  
"Welcome to St. Thomas Village, Massachusetts," she finished with a smile.  
"I'm Severus Snape. I've come from England," he said not smiling. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing and found that he was wearing the same thing as the other boys in the village. The same weird pants, socks and shoes. Only his shirt was different. It looked like a jacket.  
"You must be very rich to afford a doublet of such fine material," Susannah said examining the velvet fabric of his doublet.  
"Do you think you are a relative of mine?" she asked after she finished examining his clothing.  
"The name Snape is very common in England is it not?" she asked. Severus' head swam with her questions.  
'Snape is only common if you are not a muggle.' Severus thought as she looked at his hair.  
Soon there were people gathered around him. Susannah had yelled to her friends that there was a new person in the village and the crowd of people had grown.   
"Father! Mother!" Susannah called to a couple making their way to see what the fuss was.  
"This boy says he's from England, and says also that his last name is Snape," Susannah quickly told her parents as they made their was to the middle fo the crowd.   
"How did you make it here from the ocean?" someone asked to his left.  
"Where is the rest of your clothing?" asked another person from behind him.  
The questions swam around him as people asked one after another. Severus didn't hear many of them as he was busy trying to think of how he got there, and why he was wearing finer clothing then most of the villagers.  
'Whats going on?' he asked himself.  
'Why am I here? I've still got to be dreaming,' he thought and tried to pinch himself again.  
"What year is it?" Severus asked the person next to him.  
"Why it is the year 1692, sir," a small boy answered.  
'1692! What?' Severus thought to himself.  
'If it's 1692, then I've gone back in time.' Severus thought as he looked around, the whole village seemed to be standing around him.  
Severus, are you ok?" Susannah asked.  
'I feel sick,' Severus thought as his world went black.   



End file.
